


Here Comes the Sun

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: The domestic life of Steve, Y/N, and their daughter, Sunny.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Kudos: 13





	Here Comes the Sun

You woke up to not find your husband, Steve, next to you in bed. You looked at the time. It was 7:30am which means that Steve would be helping your daughter, Sunny, getting ready for her first day at school. It was Monday morning.

You suddenly heard music coming from downstairs. You smiled to yourself as you heard the familiar tune and lyrics:

_Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo)  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It’s all right_

It was a daily ritual for your small family to start the morning with listening to one of the most well-known Beatles song “Here Comes the Sun”. It was one of Steve’s absolute favorite songs that you introduced to him as you helped him catch up with the times. And because he loved the song so much, he wanted to name your daughter Sunny, because she was your little sunshine. Obviously, you agreed.

You slipped out of bed and slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen. 5 year old Sunny sat at the kitchen table swinging her legs off the edge and nodded her head to the music as she colored. When she caught sight of you, her eyes lightened up, “Hi, mommy!”

Steve looked over his shoulder from the stove, “Morning, sweetheart!”

You smiled, “Hey, you two.” You kissed Sunny on the cheek and went over and kissed Steve on the lips, “Today’s breakfast?”

“Cinnamon waffles!” Sunny exclaimed as she stood on her chair, “I helped pour the cinnamon in!”

You went over and booped your daughter on the nose, “Then I’m sure the waffles will be a sweet as you!” Your daughter giggled. 

Steve turned to face the both of you. You giggled as you saw that he was wearing your Wonder Woman apron. Steve looked down at himself then chuckled, “It’s the only apron we have!”

You held up your hands, “I didn’t say anything!”

Steve smiled and shook his head then nodded to Sunny, “Sunshine, you finished with your breakfast?”

Sunny nodded, “Yeah, daddy.”

“Okay, you want mommy to help you pick out an outfit?”

She nodded her head, making her messy blonde pigtails bounce. She hopped out from her seat and pulled you towards the stairs, “C’mon, mommy!”

* * *

Within 20 minutes, Sunny was dressed and ready for school. She was so happy that you allowed her to wear her favorite dress: her Captain America inspired dress.

She ran up to Steve who was setting the plates of breakfast on the table, “Look, daddy!”

Steve broke into a smile, “You wanna wear that to school?”

Sunny nodded whilst bouncing excitedly, “Yeah! It’s my favorite dress! Mommy said I could wear it. Don’t I look pwetty?”

Steve picked her up and kissed her cheek, “You look gorgeous, Sunshine. Now let’s hurry up and eat so you won’t be late for your first day.”

* * *

You, Steve, and Sunny piled into the car and made your way to the preschool. Sunny was telling you about the dream she had of being a superhero like her daddy. 

“And did you win?” Steve asked as he parked the car in the school parking lot.

“Yeah! All the bad guys were scared!”

You laughed, “That’s my girl!” You hopped out of the car and unbuckled Sunny from her carseat. She hopped down and her eyes widened to see who was waiting for her at the front of the school.

“UNCLE BUCKY!” She ran to the former assassin, who’s face broke into a big smile. Steve wrapped an arm around your waist as you both walked towards the reunited duo.

“How’s my little, doll?” Bucky asked hugging your daughter.

“Good! I had a dream I was a superhero like you and daddy!”

Bucky knelt so he was eye level to Sunny, “Really? Did you beat up all the bad guys?”

“Yeah!” 

Bucky chuckled, “Good job, Sunny, doll!” He held up his metal hand for a high five and Sunny slapped his hand hard. He pretended to get hurt, “Ow! You got quite the strength there, doll.” Bucky stood and hugged you, “Hey, Y/N.” He then bro-hugged Steve.

“Whatcha doin’ here, Buck?” Steve asked.

Bucky pointed to you, “Y/N said it was Sunny’s first day. I wanted to see her.”

Steve scoffed, “And here I thought you missed me.”

Bucky laughed and shoved his friend, “Shut up, Punk. I do miss ya. You just wanted to me to back off a bit. Calling me clingy and shi-”

“Language!” Sunny shouted as she watched the three adults talk.

Bucky laughed, “You taught her that?!” Looking at Steve incredulously.

Steve shook his head defensively, “No! Y/N did!”

You shrugged, “Never forget.”

The bell rang and Sunny pulled at you hand, “C’mon, mommy! Let’s go!”

She pulled you to the classroom you both visited at the preschool orientation. The teacher, Miss Kay, greeted her and told her to put her backpack in a cubby. Sunny nodded and put her backpack that resembled to Steve’s shield in a cubby and joined the other kids on the carpet.

“Captain America!” A kid shouted pointing at Steve. All heads turned towards the three of you.

“He’s my daddy!” Sunny yelled standing up.

All the kids looked at Steve in awe and he waved, “Hi, kids! You all be good now, okay?”

“Okay!” All kids said in unison.

Sunny waved at the three of you, “Bye daddy! Bye mommy! Bye uncle Bucky!” The three of you waved good-bye to your daughter. Bucky and Steve stood on both sides of you. 

You wrapped your arms around both of them, “So, boys, what will today consist of?”

“Hiking?” Steve asked Bucky. 

Bucky nodded and asked you, “Hiking?”

You agreed with them, “Hiking.”

Just another day spent with your family.


End file.
